multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaphora
Zaphora are a species of amphibious herbivores native to Vibhajana. History Over 1,000 years ago, the Zaphora were involved in a bitter war with the Xenonycus. The conflict had its' roots in Vibhajana's prehistory, and it is unknown who struck first. Primarily fueled by the desire to control resources for growing populations on both sides, each race also believed they had a religious right to the planet itself. Were it not for the intervention of the prophet Marduk, it is likely both sides would have destroyed each other. Marduk preached that both sides had equal claim to Vibhajana, and that the races should join together under one code: the Covenent. Supposedly, Marduk had a vision of the Zaphora and Xenonycus deity, Azhnari, who told him many laws and teachings, vital for both races. As Marduk's teachings spread, conflict slowly decreased, and within 1,000 years a strong alliance was born. Physiology Zaphora are distantly related to Vibhajana's other sapient race, the Xenonycus. It is unknown at what point the the two races diverged, but certain traits are shared by both species. Both are bipeds with digitgrade legs, long tails, and fin-like ears. However, there are more physical differences than similarities. Zaphora are blue in color with yellow stripes, and yellow patches along the underbelly. Their heads are somewhat feline in appearance, and they have whiskers that help them detect vibrations and changes in current while submerged. Unlike the Xenonycus, Zaphora are covered in short fur instead of scales. There are webbed structures along the limbs, neck, tail,and underneath their armpits that serve as fins when in water. They have four-digit hands tipped with small claws, as well as three-toed paws on their feet that conceal viscious talons. These paws are also webbed to allow better movement in water. Their almost beaver-like tails also aid in this, quickly propelling them through the water. Society and Culture Zaphora culture is based around travel and tranquility. When not mapping Vibhajana, many Zaphora act as sailors, messengers, traders, or nomadic monks. Meditation, they feel, is central to one's health and being. They are also notably less aggressive than their Xenonycus counterparts. They also make a living via farming, and many are expert gardeners. Zaphora also practice martial arts as a form of meditation, and often participate in the ritual duels held by Xenonycus. The Zaphora are goverened by the Shining Ones, nine leaders of both races that are descended from saints and prophets, notably (for their race) the Zaphora prophet Marduk. The Shining Ones make descisions for both the Zaphora and the Xenonycus. Every year, one member is selected by the Shining ones to act as Arbiter, the one with the final say in any matter. The Arbiter also acts as war leader for the entire planet, although there has been little conflict in the last 1,000 years. Religion Modern Zaphora religion is identical to that of the Zaphora. Both races believe that a creator deity, Azhnari, created Vibhajana and the known universe, When he was done, he removed his heart and split it in two; one half became Twi, the red sun of their planet, and the other half became La, the blue sun. From Twi emerged the Xenonycus race, and from La emerged the Zaphora. In ancient times, the Zaphora believed that Vibhajana was rightfully theirs, and attempted to exterminate the Xenonycus, although the teachings of Marduk and the Xenonycus prophet Ibliss have changed this. Ibliss and Marduk lived approximately 1,000 years ago. Both were warriors for their respective races, and were heroes in many battles. One day, Ibliss and Marduk met on the battlefield. As one would expect, they attempted to kill each other, but instead managed to grievously wound the other. As they lay dying, side by side, Azhnari appeared to them. He healed their wounds, and told them to rise. "Unite my people", he told them; "Cease this war. Vibhajana belongs to all." He then proceeded to dictate to Ibliss and Marduk the Covenent, a set of moral laws meant to guide the inhabitants of Vibhajana. The Covenent Approximately 1,000 years ago, the prophets Marduk and Ibliss began preaching a new set of laws and teachings. These laws and teachings have been generalized into several guidelines over the years, and now survives as the Covenent, the unifying beliefs that united both the Xenonycus and Zaphora. *Do not kill another sapient being, except in self-defense. *Do not take what does not belong to you. Accept only what is given. *Do not mock another. All have value. *Treat others as you would treat yourself. Be honest in all things. *As the seed is planted, so too does the fruit grow. All actions have consequences. *Above all, treat all life as part of your clan. Be merciful to your brothers. Xi The ability to wield xi is uncommon in Zaphora. Those that can generally favor the Aquos and Natra spectrums, with some able to use the Theos spectrum to channel and shape aether. Common abilities include hydrokinesis, command of plants and animals, and healing. Most with this ability are pressed into the service of the Shining Ones, and serve as Knights. Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Herbivores Category:Vibhajana Category:Xion Category:Dyga19